Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Kana94
Summary: Après avoir entendu tous leurs camarades leur répéter chaque jour de l'année faites l'amour, pas la guerre , il avait bien fallu que James Potter et Lily Evans finissent par prendre ce conseil au pied de la lettre.


When the working day is done oh girl  
Girls, they wanna have fun  
Cindy Lauper – Girls Wanna have fun

Quand Lily se réveilla ce matin là, elle constata qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'échouer de son lit comme un gros bubobulb. Elle étira ses membres endoloris et balança négligemment son bras de l'autre côté du lit jusqu'à ce que sa main rentre en contact avec un bout de peau chaude qui lui fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, alors. Elle avait enfin enterré la hache de guerre avec James Potter, et de la manière la plus extrême qui soit, mais bon, après avoir entendu tous leurs camarades leur répéter chaque jour de l'année « faites l'amour, pas la guerre », il avait bien fallu qu'ils finissent par prendre ce conseil au pied de la lettre.

Non pas qu'ils se soient constamment fait la guerre. Non, c'était plus... Des moqueries, des petites taquineries qu'ils aimaient tous les deux mais qu'ils feignaient détester juste pour la forme, juste parce que les élèves du château avaient pris l'habitude de les entendre se chamailler et que cela leur semblait plus simple de continuer à jouer le jeu plutôt que d'avouer qu'il y avait plus.

« Tu dors ? Marmonna t-elle.  
\- Non, je lis.  
\- Tu devrais poser tes bouquins, une fois de temps en temps. »

Il sourit, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle était tournée de l'autre côté et ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle refusait de les ouvrir. Elle voulait rester là le plus longtemps possible. Son lit avait beau être trop petit pour eux deux, elle n'avait aucune intention de le quitter maintenant qu'il était dedans car elle devait bien l'avouer, l'éventualité de s'y trouver avec lui lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit une bonne centaine de fois, mais James n'était pas un garçon simple à décoder.

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lire des magasines sur le Quidditch, à étudier pour réussir ses ASPICs, et à s'entraîner, tout cela pour s'élever dans l'estime de ses parents qui semblaient pourtant déjà l'idolâtrer. Il était meilleur qu'elle dans la plupart des matières, et dans les autres, il l'égalait parfaitement, ce qui avait le don de l'irriter. Elle était comme lui, sur ce point là. Elle travaillait beaucoup et elle voulait perpétuellement être plus douée que le monde entier, mais il était toujours là pour lui barrer la route.

Il n'était pourtant pas parfait. Il avait des failles. Ses amis. Ses trois amis. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec eux, les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Il pouvait se passer absolument n'importe quoi, du lâcher d'acromentulas dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à la transformation de l'infirmerie en parc aquatique, mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il fascinait Lily. Ce garçon représentait probablement tout ce dont un psychologue rêvait, un cas passionnant de dédoublement de personnalité.

Elle laissa échapper un rire à cette pensée et agrippa un peu plus son oreiller. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles elle avait appris que le cas passionnant de dédoublement de personnalité avec lequel elle partageait son lit était tout aussi intéressant, sinon plus, sans ses vêtements.

« Tu lis quoi ?  
\- Ton journal intime. »

Elle put entendre son sourire moqueur jusque dans sa voix. Ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent brutalement, elle lâcha son oreiller, et elle se retourna vivement vers lui pour vérifier ses dires. Il tenait un petit cahier pailleté couleur argent entre ses mains, et tournait les pages en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« Rends moi ça ! S'écria t-elle en se ruant sur lui. »

Il bondit hors du lit et Lily voulut faire de même, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle était encore nue, contrairement à lui qui s'était partiellement rhabillé. Elle lui envoya alors un regard noir et s'empressa d'enfiler un T-shirt en confondant le trou des manches avec celui pour la tête, et ce deux ou trois fois de suite alors qu'elle le menaçait de le tuer s'il lisait une ligne de plus.

« J'en ai déjà lu un bon quart ! La nargua t-il. Une ligne de plus ou une ligne de moins, je suis navré de t'apprendre qu'on n'est plus à ça près...  
\- REPOSE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! JE TE JURE, _JE TE JURE_ QUE TU VAS MOURIR.  
\- Certainement, un jour.  
\- OH C'EST CA ! FAIS LE MALIN ! TU VAS VOIR !  
\- Tout ce que je vois pour l'instant, c'est que tu n'arrives pas à enfiler un simple t-shirt, mais si tu veux mon avis, j'espère que tu n'y parviendras jamais et que tu passeras le reste de ta vie à te balader nue devant moi.  
\- SI TU NE LACHES PAS CA IMMEDIATEMENT, POTTER, JE TE PREVIENS, CA, TOI ET MOI, CA N'ARRIVERA PLUS JAMAIS.  
\- Oh, on est reparti avec les noms de famille, Evans ? »

Elle pesta, le couvrit d'injures, finit par trouver le trou fait pour sa tête, et ceux faits pour ses bras, et se hâta dans sa direction. Elle sautilla devant lui en essayant de lui reprendre le cahier qu'il maintenait hors de sa portée, mais elle comprit bien vite qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Il était trop grand. Ou elle était trop petite. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle en voulait à ses parents tout à coup !

« _J'ai hurlé sur Potter aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, il était simplement en train de me servir un jus de citrouille. Je voulais le remercier, mais j'ai perdu mes moyens quand il m'a regardé, Merlin, ces yeux !_ Lut-il, amusé. »

Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit de dépit, la tête entre les mains, les joues rouges, elle écarta légèrement ses doigts juste pour lui permettre d'admirer le joli regard noir qu'elle lui réservait.

« Oh très bien, vas-y, lis-le et rigole. Après tout, il n'y a rien que tu ne saches pas déjà après cette nuit, lâcha t-elle.  
\- Au contraire, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas. « _J'ai rêvé que je faisais l'amour avec James Potter aujourd'hui. C'était bien, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à attacher les gens. Enfin, à m'attacher moi. Enfin... C'était particulier._ ». »

Lily, qui avait oublié qu'elle avait un jour écrit ce passage, se mit à rougir furieusement. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à attacher, et elle savait aussi que dès qu'il lâcherait ce journal intime, elle jetterait un sortilège de combustion dessus. Sur le journal, bien sûr. Ou sur James ? Après réflexion, probablement sur les deux.

Il la fixait avec amusement et elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'en rendit compte, alors il la rejoignit sur son lit tout en prenant soin de garder le cahier assez loin d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le lui subtiliser, et il enroula son bras libre autour de ses épaules.

« Tu es du genre à attacher, toi ? L'interrogea-t-il moqueusement.  
\- Là, tout de suite, j'ai plutôt envie de bâillonner, répondit-elle du tac au tac, le faisant éclater de rire. »

Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa lecture lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour qu'il arrête, et en un claquement de doigt, elle se retrouva sur lui, les mains appuyées de chaque côté de sa tête, ses cheveux roux chatouillant son front, et elle l'embrassa. C'était une façon comme une autre de le bâillonner, après tout.

Cependant, elle ne gagna pas la partie cette fois-ci. James la repoussa gentiment pour continuer sa lecture et la laissa, vexée, assise sur lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille, enfoncés dans le matelas. Son bien était à sa portée, cette fois-ci, mais elle avait appris à ne jamais sous-estimer les réflexes d'un joueur de quidditch tel que James Potter.

« Pour quelqu'un qui attendait cela depuis deux ans, je ne te trouve pas très motivé, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Hé, j'essaie d'apprendre à te connaître.  
\- Tu veux apprendre à me connaître après m'avoir mise dans ton lit ? Logique, commenta t-elle avec ironie.  
\- Premièrement, c'est toi qui m'as mis dans ton lit, et deuxièmement... Tu es la première fille qui m'en veut de m'intéresser à elle.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas de t'intéresser à moi, je t'en veux de lire ce journal.  
\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le monde de Lily Evans est particulièrement attrayant. « _Aujourd'hui, Duke Lopez m'a proposé de sortir avec lui. J'ai bien failli lui rire au nez, il n'arrive pas à la cheville de James Potter._ », cita t-il à nouveau, un sourire fier figé sur le visage. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle puisse faire. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait toujours cacher son attirance pour lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour deux fois déjà, et elle était presque sûre qu'à chaque fois que ses yeux verts traînaient sur son visage, ils envoyaient des signaux aux siens pour demander un troisième round.

« Fais un tour vers la page 62, elle risque de te plaire, lui intima t-elle l'air innocent. »

Il leva les yeux du journal pour rencontrer les siens et, curieux, il le feuilleta jusqu'à arriver à cette fameuse page. Lily affichait un sourire malin qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il entreprit quand même de parcourir sa fine écriture avec attention.

« _Je n'arrive pas à savoir si Sirius Black est plus beau que James Potter. Probablement. Certainement. Je l'ai croisé vers la volière ce midi, il m'a adressé un clin d'oeil, je crois que ça m'a fait quelque chose,_ lut-il avant de refermer brutalement le journal. »

Il se redressa abruptement et lança un regard mauvais en direction de Lily qui se retrouva propulsée hors du lit, un sourire satisfait figé sur son visage. Il l'avait bien cherché, après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de Sirius ou quoi que ce soit, non, il y avait juste eu un moment, quelque part en sixième année, où elle avait pensé qu'il était charmant. Cette idée s'était évaporée de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, quand il lui avait chanté « joyeux anniversaire » en rotant le midi de ses seize ans.

« Si tu préfères mon meilleur ami, tu n'as qu'à aller le trouver lui ! Pesta James en récupérant ses affaires éparpillées tout autour de son lit.  
\- Tu es jaloux, constata t-elle avec satisfaction en se plantant devant la porte de son dortoir.  
\- Non, sans rire ? Répondit-il sèchement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? C'est toi, qui voulais me connaître mieux... Le taquina t-elle. »

Il enfila rapidement son pull et lui envoya un regard assassin avant de s'avancer rapidement vers elle pour essayer de quitter son dortoir. Elle l'en empêcha, se décalant à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la contourner, toujours avec ce même sourire malin.

« Laisse-moi passer. Tu as gagné. Garde ton foutu journal.  
\- Je ne veux pas de Black.  
\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il y a marqué là dedans.  
\- Oui, il y a un jour durant ces 7 ans où je ne l'ai pas trouvé répugnant, c'est vrai, je plaide coupable, ironisa t-elle. Le jour où tu as commencé à sortir avec Emmeline Vance. Tu n'étais plus libre, j'étais verte de jalousie. Je me suis dit que peut-être, peut-être il ferait l'affaire. Je me suis trompée. Il y a un grand cœur sur la page 63 dans lequel un J et un L sont emmêlés. C'est pathétique. Merlin, j'en dessinais partout à l'époque. Un jour, j'ai même rendu une copie à McGonagall sans me rendre compte qu'elle en était maculée. Elle me l'a redonnée en me lançant un petit sourire qui m'a glacé d'effroi. J'avais si honte que je n'ai plus osé croiser son regard pendant deux semaines entières. »

James semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de quitter le dortoir. Il se tenait debout devant elle et l'écoutait attentivement sans rien dire. Lily, elle, souriait toujours. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'elle arriverait à le convaincre de sa bonne foi parce que de toutes façons, ses regards ne pouvaient que dire la vérité.

« Si ce n'était que ça, tu n'étais pas obligée de me dire de lire cette page, lui reprocha t-il avec mauvaise humeur.  
\- Ça t'apprendra à fouiller dans ma vie privée sans y être autorisé, lui renvoya t-elle à la figure en le poussant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez éloigné de la porte pour qu'elle ne craigne plus qu'il s'en aille. Si tu veux vraiment apprendre à me connaître, tu n'as qu'à passer du temps avec moi. Il suffit de ça. Rien de plus.  
\- Tu ne seras jamais autant toi même que dans ce journal, nota t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que si.  
\- Non. Tu ne te comportes pas de la même façon avec moi qu'avec tes amis. Tu fais toujours attention à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu dis.  
\- Ah bon ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil, lui envoya un sourire en coin, puis sauta sur son lit pour attraper sa baguette et lança un sort au vieux tourne-disque qu'Alice avait ramené de chez son grand-père. Devant le regard perplexe de James, elle se mit à chanter et à danser à tue-tête. Oh non, il ne l'avait certainement jamais vue comme ça, mais c'était pourtant celle qu'elle était, c'était son petit rituel du matin, avec les filles. Mettre la musique à fond, et se défouler, hurler le plus fort possible parce que de toutes façons, leur dortoir était insonorisé et que même s'il ne l'avait pas été, elles n'en avaient rien à faire de l'avis des autres. C'était la meilleure façon de passer une bonne journée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea t-il sans savoir si elle l'avait entendu ou non.  
\- Je m'échauffe la voix ! Cria t-elle. C'est ce que je fais tous les matins pour me préparer à te hurler dessus pendant la journée ! »

Il laissa échapper un rire et secoua la tête quand elle l'incita à la rejoindre. James Potter avait beau être un fêtard, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à lâcher prise que Lily Evans. Là, évidemment, il ne put qu'admettre qu'elle était elle-même tant elle semblait libérée, mais un petit détail attira rapidement son attention quand elle leva ses bras en tournoyant et que son t-shirt remonta légèrement le long de ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? L'interrogea t-il en la stoppant soudainement, l'air éberlué.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant de tous les côtés pour essayer de voir ce qui le surprenait tant.  
\- Tu as un tatouage ?  
\- Non, répondit-elle aussitôt en tirant sur son t-shirt et en reculant jusqu'à buter contre un mur, sur la défensive.  
\- Si. »

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête mais il s'approcha d'elle avec détermination et essaya de l'obliger à se retourner mais elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

« Allez, montre le moi. Tu ne vas pas rester contre ce mur toute ta vie.  
\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- C'est si honteux que ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un signe chinois... »

Elle le défia du regard sans répondre, gardant les bras solidement croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Lily, il ne faut pas se faire tatouer ce genre de truc à moins de parler couramment la langue ! C'est comme ça que tu te retrouves à vie avec un tatouage qui veut dire « Purée de citrouille » ou « J'aime les sorcières qui ont l'âge de ma mère ». Demande à Sirius, il en sait quelque chose.  
\- Sirius s'est fait tatouer « j'aime les sorcières qui ont l'âge de ma mère » ? L'interrogea Lily en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Non. Enfin, oui. Mais là n'est pas la question.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait à la base, et je n'étais même pas censé le répéter à qui que ce soit. Oublie, d'accord ?  
\- Oublier ça ? Jamais, ricana t-elle. »

Il soupira, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et se rua sur elle sans prévenir avant de la basculer sur son épaule et de la balancer sans ménagement sur son lit. Elle se débattit pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il évita ses coups de pieds tant bien que mal, puis il parvint à la retourner sur le ventre et à lui immobiliser les jambes en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. D'une main, il cloua ses deux poignets à l'oreiller, et de l'autre, il leva son t-shirt juste assez pour lire l'inscription suivante en lettres d'imprimerie : « 27/03/1960 ».

Il resta perplexe un long moment alors qu'elle avait déposé les armes, et finalement, il se mit à éclater d'un rire franc qui donna envie à Lily de mettre fin à sa vie sur le champ en s'étouffant avec son oreiller.

« Ma date d'anniversaire ? Tu t'es fait tatouer ma date d'anniversaire ?! S'exclama t-il entre deux rires. »

Elle avait pris mille précautions pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte plus tôt, quand ils étaient rentrés dans cette chambre la veille au soir et qu'elle s'était déshabillée devant lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos, pas une seule fois, et puis elle avait fini par oublier, simplement parce qu'il était là et qu'il la rendait stupide.

Quand elle avait supplié Marlène de trouver un autre dortoir ou dormir pour la nuit, et de dire aux filles de faire de même, sa meilleure amie lui avait pourtant proposé de l'aider à camoufler « la chose » avant que tout devienne hors de contrôle avec James, mais dans l'urgence, Lily avait simplement refusé, et il était si hilare qu'elle le regrettait presque.

« J'avais bu une bouteille entière de whisky-pur-feu ! Se défendit-elle.  
\- Toi ? Toi, tu avais bu ? Merlin, Lily, tu peux avouer que tu l'as fait en toute conscience. Il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir m'avoir dans la peau, ajouta t-il. »

Elle entendait bien qu'il éprouvait un mal fou à s'arrêter de rire, et cela la fit ronchonner un peu plus mais elle resta dans la même position, affalée la tête dans son oreiller, parce que de toutes façons, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il l'avait vu.

« Au risque de te décevoir, je te confirme que je ne savais absolument pas ce que je faisais. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était une semaine après que le professeur McGonagall m'ait rendu un devoir où j'avais eu un D. Pendant les vacances de printemps. Les filles savaient que ça me déprimais totalement, d'avoir ruiné ma moyenne alors que j'avais travaillé comme une forcenée pour réussir ce foutu travail, alors elles ont organisé une petite soirée chez Alice dans le centre de Londres car ses parents étaient partis en voyage. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je sais juste qu'il y avait trop d'alcool, pas assez de jus de citrouille, que Marlène m'a lancé un défi, que j'ai accepté, et qu'on s'est toutes retrouvées dans une boutique douteuse dans laquelle un gros bonhomme avec un hippogriffe tatoué sur le front m'a planté une aiguille dans le dos.  
\- Tu étais saoule ? Répéta t-il, comme si cette simple pensée lui paraissait inenvisageable.  
\- C'est fou qu'il n'y ait que ça qui te semble invraisemblable dans ce que je viens de dire. Est-ce que tu as entendu le passage sur le mec qui a un hippogriffe tatoué sur le visage ? _Sur le visage_ , James !  
\- Désolé, j'ai juste du mal à comprendre comment la personne qui a fait une perquisition dans notre chambre pour nous confisquer toutes nos bouteilles en nous certifiant que c'était mal et que ça rendait notre cerveau aussi mou qu'une purée de citrouille peut avoir bu au point de ne pas se rappeler l'intégralité de sa soirée, pointa t-il intelligemment.  
\- Eh bien, Potter, laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose : Quand nous ne sommes pas perpétuellement cloîtrée à la bibliothèque en train de bosser, avec les filles, on aime bien s'amuser.  
\- En se faisant tatouer ma date d'anniversaire juste au dessus du postérieur... Commenta t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle soupira et roula les yeux, puis elle sentit son doigt passer doucement sur l'encre, et elle tenta de se retourner, mais il l'immobilisa aussitôt.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit plus tôt sur le fait que j'aimerais que tu passes le reste de ta vie à te balader nue devant moi ?  
\- Vaguement. Je ne retiens pas tous les trucs pervers que tu me racontes, Potter.  
\- Retiens juste celui là. Dès qu'on sort d'ici, je vais nous acheter une maison. Une immense maison. Et tu te baladeras nue tout le temps à l'intérieur juste pour que je puisse voir ce truc, lui dit-il en passant une nouvelle fois son doigt sur l'inscription gravée dans son dos.  
\- Après une nuit, vraiment ? J'avais bien le sentiment que ça avait été plutôt satisfaisant, pour ne pas dire absolument divin, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait à de telles propositions.  
\- On n'en serait pas arrivé à de telles propositions si rapidement si tu ne t'étais pas fait tatouer ça là.  
\- Hmmm... Marmonna t-elle pensivement. Et sinon, est-ce qu'il y aura aussi des grandes fenêtres ? Je demande pour le voisin.  
\- Il y aura des grands rideaux. Opaques, précisa t-il immédiatement. »

Elle lâcha un rire et elle parvint à se retourner après un longue lutte qui se termina par ses deux mains sur ses joues tièdes et sa bouche sur la sienne.

« Inutile de préciser que je préfère que ce petit détail reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-elle entre deux baisers.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit-il aussitôt, souriant contre ses lèvres.  
\- … Tu vas le dire à tout le monde dès qu'on sera sorti d'ici, je me trompe ?  
\- Ça, tu peux y compter, répondit-il simplement »

Le soupir dépité qu'elle lâcha fut étouffé par un nouveau baiser plus fervent que le précédent, et elle oublia de lui en vouloir, de l'insulter, de le haïr pour cela, parce qu'elle était trop occupée à l'aimer pour tout le reste. James Potter était l'être le plus irritant qu'elle connaisse, mais elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il soit autrement, parce qu'à côté de cela, il avait des qualités, et Merlin, des compétences particulièrement attrayantes.

Elle avait toujours eu honte, à chaque fois qu'elle avait repensé à cette soirée qui avait mal tournée, à ces cadavres de bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu qui s'étaient entassés chez Alice, à ce stupide défi que Marlène lui avait lancé, et à son stupide esprit de compétition qui, mêlé à l'alcool, lui avait fait prendre la stupide décision de se tatouer la date de naissance de son meilleur ennemi juste au dessus du postérieur, mais ce matin là, alors que les mains du meilleur ennemi en question étaient partout sur elle, encore plus tendres, encore plus habiles que la nuit précédente, elle songea que c'était peut-être une bonne chose, finalement, d'avoir voulu s'amuser.


End file.
